tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Australium Unleashed
Australium Unleashed is a YouTube video series created by YouTube user ShermanZAtank. Overview ''Australium Unleashed ''is a primarily action-based series. It tells the story of two heroes, (CyborScout and Drunk Monk) who are both on a quest stop the series' main villain CyborMedic, who has acquired an ancient pure Australium artifact. Combining it with his own power he seeks to wreck havoc and finally claim his revenge upon Cyborneer. The two heroes independently go their own ways in order to defeat CyborMedic, facing multiple challenges before culminating in a single violent battle with the villain. Plot Episode 1 The episode begins in CyborMedic's lair where he is beginning to experiment with his newfound treasure. The story then switches to Drunk Monk, who is just about to depart from Teufort General Hospital to search for his master's sword. The story then switches to CyborScout who is seen training a new power. Just as she finishes her training, Cyborneer beckons her over as there is a situation which requires immediate attention. Episode 2 The episode begins with Drunk Monk arriving at the entrance to the Yamashiro map, where he intends to study further martial arts training from a master martial artist (later revealed to be Heavy Sumo Guy). Before he is able to enter he is ambushed by 2 Soldier drones commanded by a single super Soldier drone. After dispatching the drones, Drunk Monk encounters Heavy Sumo Guy and requests to be trained. Heavy Sumo Guy agrees but immediately denies Drunk Monk access to his alcohol. Once Drunk Monk sobers up, he struggles severely with the training. Heavy Sumo Guy gets so angry at his apparent incompetence that he issues an ultimatum. Either Drunk Monk must prove he can fight or leave. In response Drunk Monk challenges Heavy Sumo Guy to a fight while he is drunk and Heavy Sumo Guy agrees. Despite being drunk, Drunk Monk is still outclassed by Heavy Sumo Guy, however he now understands how Drunk Monk fights and the two are able to compromise and let the training resume. Episode 3 CyborScout has gone with Cyborneer and CyborHeavy. They encounter CyborMedic and CyborPyro and their fight breaks off into 2 separate duels. While CyborHeavy and Scout deal with CyborPyro, Cyborneer faces CyborMedic alone. While CyborPyro is defeated easily by both CyborScout and Heavy, Cyborneer attempts to defeat CyborMedic with a robotic exo-skeleton, however to everyone's shock, CyborMedic holds off his supercharged attack with ease. At this point CyborMedic reveals that he has a pure Australium artifact which he uses to defeat Cyborneer and CyborHeavy in quick succession. CyborMedic then recharges CyborPyro, who catches CyborScout off guard, knocking her down and wounding her. Just as she is about to lose consciousness, she is saved by Major Scout Guy who takes her to his base to recover, while he goes to Cyborneer's aid with a Australium Wrench. At the end of the Episode, Cyborneer is left at the mercy of CyborMedic's power until Major Scout Guy intervenes again and gives him the Australium Wrench to fight back. The episode ends with the 2 heroes standing off against the superpowered villain. Episode 4 CyborScout wakes up to find herself and Drunk Monk imprisoned by CyborSpy, who abruptly leaves them to their fate. The two promptly locate their weapons and attempt to break out of the facility. CyborScout finds herself facing CyborSpy, while Drunk Monk finds himself in the midst of several super Soldier drones. CyborScout debuts her "mirror image" ability in combat, causing CyborSpy to flee and simultaneously taking down 3 super Soldier drones who have had Drunk Monk cornered. The episode ends with both heroes going their separate ways, each to find an Australium artifact. Episode 5 CyborScout finally arrives at Cyborneer's lair only to discover it swarming with soldier drones. Upon being detected, she attempts to fight her way though, but is over powered by a Super Soldier Drone. upon waking up, she is interrogated by CyborSpy. After refusing to cooperate, CyborSpy has her thrown into the tunnel under the hideout, followed by a barrage of sticky bombs. To CyborSpy's amazement, CyborScout re-emerges with the Saxxy in hand and quickly deals with all the soldier drones and their master with the power of the Australium artifact. She quickly departs in order to reach Cyborneer. Episode 6 Drunk Monk has finally made his way into CyborMedic's base, but is alarmed to discovered pieces of discoloured Australium lying around the base, upon further investigation, he discovers that CyborSniper is examining his master's sword. After a short verbal dispute, CyborSniper attacks Drunk Monk, preventing him from consuming his alchohol. He is quickly defeated as a result, but CyborSniper (in a position of dominanace) decides to spare the Demoman, who appears harmless. Drunk Monk immediatly takes the opportunity to grab his alcohol and make a counter-attack. Upon Grabbing hold of his master's sword, the weapon "unlocks" itself and is reveal to be a katana with an Australium blade. The blade also reveals an ability to create remote explosions when charged. Drunk Monk is able to use this power to surprise CyborSniper, knocking him down temporarily and letting Drunk Monk leave in order to stop CyborMedic. Episode 7 The action returns to Cyborneer and Major Scout Guy, who are locked in battle with CyborMedic and CyborPyro respectively. Just as Cyborneer loses his grip on the fight, Major steps in to protect him. Despite using all of his power in a valiant effort, MSG is eventually knocked to one side, leaving CyborMedic to deal with Cyborneer. When CyborMedic is about to deliver the final blow, CyborScout (charged by the Golden Saxxy) intervenes, giving CyborMedic considerable trouble. Despite her best efforts, CyborScout is still outmatched at last and it is left to Drunk Monk to defeat CyborMedic with an ambush. However, even the considerable damage of the surprise attack is not enough to stop CyborMedic, who subsequently attempts to wipe Drunk Monk from existence. To everyone's surprise, Cyborneer takes the blast for him, nearly sacrificing himself in the process. As CyborMedic is about to finish him off once and for all, his Australium Artefact shatters (worn from continuous use after centuries), allowing CyborHeavy to knock him out and decisively end the fight. Johann van Windhoek takes care of Cyborneer's injuries whilst the others wait for news of his condition. Later, Van Windhoek arrives at Cyborneer's base accompanied by its owner, who now has much more extensive cybernetics installed. The team celebrates their victory together. Trivia *The series featured guest appearances of TF2 Freaks from 3 other Gmodders, namely Shirosaki97, LEtheCreator and SarisKhan. *The series introduced Major Scout Guy in new attire which was initially planned for use after the finale of The MSG Saga. Due to negative fan backlash from its premature usage, however, the creator of the freak decided to alternate outfits between the original and the new skin. List of Episodes *Australium Unleashed: Episode 1 *Australium Unleashed: Episode 2 *Australium Unleashed: Episode 3 *Australium Unleashed: Episode 4 *Australium Unleashed: Episode 5 *Australium Unleashed: Episode 6 *Australium Unleashed: Episode 7 Category:YouTube videos